Solo un dia
by Si vis pacem
Summary: Lo que puede llegar a pasar si un día que debería ser familiar, se pasa estando solo...que recuerdos traira o que deparara el destino al final...lo importante es no perder la esperanza, ni el espíritu de la Navidad.


**Hola! bueno aquí estoy yo con esta nueva y primera historia de mi autoria jejeje que ha sido escrita, sin fines de lucro con los personajes de SCC que desde luego no son de mi propiedad, para el Reto Navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana...espero sea de su agrado y sin mas les dejo comenzar a leer...**

**Sólo un día…Navidad**

Aquí me encuentro yo, sentada sumida en la tristeza, en lo que puede ser una de las fiestas mas distinguidas en las que he estado, y todo porque, precisamente por esta fiesta; o más bien porque desde hace idas que mi hermano Touya esta mmm digamos indignado conmigo y no es que me hable esencialmente mucho desde que los preparativos para la Gran fiesta Navideña de los Li dio inicio, y es que si mi hermano comprendiera y si yo pudiera hacer algo más que estar aquí…

Mi novio me necesita y como quien no quiere la cosa lo busco con la mirada entre los invitados de su familia, que pronto pasara a ser la mía también, y lo veo con su impecable traje azul marino portado a la perfección como si lo trajera pintado al cuerpo solo dando más tentación al género femenino del que puedo tolerar pero bueno que le vamos a hacer si él es irresistible por naturaleza y de entre tantas chicas lindas me ha escogido a mí para ser su compañera, su novia…el siente mi mirada y me regresa la suya con un gesto de disculpa por tener que atender a sus invitados y dejarme a mí un poco sumida en mis pensamientos y sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada y le sonrió de regreso. Pero es que no puedo evitar estar tan melodramática sin estar festejando esta noche tan especial con mi familia, por lo menos mi familia de sangre por que los Li desde el inicio de nuestra relación y aun antes de ella han sido un amor conmigo y con mi familia, que donde está el problema entonces, pues es donde comienza todo esto, el origen de mi "agonía" actual.

Hace unas semanas, a inicios de diciembre para ser mas precisa nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa adornando el árbol de navidad, Touya como de costumbre molestándome

- monstruo no te atrevas a romper las esferas, son delicadas trátalas con cuidado por favor…mira que año tras año el árbol queda menos adornado por que los adornos mágicamente desaparecen…

- hemanoooo! Yo no tengo la culpa que estas esferas sean tan antigua (por decirlo mas delicadamente) que se quiebren al menor movimiento y de que tú seas tan tacaño como para no querer comprar más…

- mas! Pero si cada vez compre hasta tres cajas nuevas solo porque a tus manitas no les da la gana de tomar como se debe los adornos… así que no te quejes y ten mas splasss…..

- ja! Que decías hermanito? Quieres que traiga el recogedor? O pre…

- ya ya ya no hace falta yo voy por el…-lanzándome una de esas lindas miradas oscuras muy propias de él se dirigió a la cocina y en el momento en el que lo perdí de vista no pude contenerlo más y lance una carcajada y escuche a lo lejos el gruñido de desaprobación de mi hermano pero no me importo jajaja el que me estaba sermoneando por el cuidado de las esferas y a el precisamente se le fue a caer una jajaja.

- ya terminaste o te falta mucho para terminar de reírte ¬¬

- jajajajajajajajajajaja es que jajajajajajaj no espera jajajajajaja es que jajjajajaja

- jum anda sigue así por lo menos no acabas con mas esferas…

- jajajajajajajaja mira quien lo dice- le regrese por fin calmándome un poco y limpiando las lagrimillas que se me habían escapado por tanta risa- eso te demuestra que no eres perfecto y que todos en algún momento cometemos errores.

- ja ja ja ok ok ya entendí, eso me pasa por querer ser buen hermano…

En el momento en el que me disponía a pararme para seguir ayudando con el árbol, la puerta se abrió y Kero casi un minuto después nos encpntro y me salto encima.

- o no Kero por dios compórtate- dijo Touya luchando por quitarme al gran golden retriever dorado de encima antes de que otro accidente como el anterior sucediera por su causa, Kero después de que le rascara las orejas por fin obedeció y se fue con Touya a que le diera un poco de agua.

- hola chicos veo que ya han empezado con el árbol muy bien- nos dijo papa con una sonrisa, el había salido a pasear al perro después del desayuno, dado que nos turnábamos para hacerlo y los fines de semana lo hacia él, puesto que era cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente.

- si papá, y adivina que- no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarme de Touya porque admitámoslo, cuantas veces pasa algo digno de contar con respecto a él.

- dime cariño que ha pasado- pregunto sentándose en el sofá doble y haciendo señas para que me sentara junto a él y poder abrasarme, yo por supuesto le seguí y antes de que Touya me limitara en mi pequeña anécdota me dispuse a contarle.

- pues veras esta vez no he sido yo la que ha iniciado con la quiebra de esferas jeje

- a no?- pregunto mi padre intrigado-

- nop, fue…- y antes de que terminara sentí un cojinazo en la cabeza cortesía de Touya, ven lo que les digo, no me deja ser jajaja-

- oyeee

- chismosa- me dijo quedito pero aun así lo escuchamos mi papa y yo.

- no me digas después de lo que acabo de ver puedo adivinarlo jajajajajajjajaja

- hija disculpa la intromisión pero que ha pasado con la fiesta de los Li, ya establecieron el lugar en el que se llevara a cabo?

- Si papá en unos días Shaoran me entrega la invitación a mí y a Tomoyo- le respondí con una sonrisa.

- esta vez no será temática como el año pasado verdad?-me pregunto mi hermano con precaución

- por qué? Es que quieres usar tu lindo disfraz de ángel otra vez o te incitaras por uno más real como el de diablo por ejemplo jejeje

- ja eso quisieras, lo digo porque precisamente no vuelvo a pasar un ridículo como ese otra vez.

- no me digas, pero si no vi que te quejaras mucho una vez que viste el disfraz de Tomoyo o sí?- el solo desvió la mirada tomando un poco pero solo un poco, o tal vez sería mi imaginación, el color de la esfera roja que sostenía

Fue mi padre el que me saco de esa nube…

- entonces si será de disfraces…

Me disponía a contestarle cuando sonó el teléfono y desee que mi hermano no lo hubiera respondido…

La llamada era para papá, para pedirle que viajara de inmediato a Kevek por que había surgido un problema con la excavación u se requería de su presencia, lo que significaba que quisiera o no tendría que dejarnos y pasar las fiestas lejos de nosotros, el era un renombrado arqueólogo y entendíamos su trabajo, desde la muerte de mamá dejo de hacer viajes constantes para estar más tiempo con nosotros pero aun así se necesitaba de su presencia en ocasiones y no se podía negar, de eso dependía su trabajo y aunque ahora yo de 20 años y mi hermano de 27 no ocupáramos de tantos cuidados su ausencia en estas fechas no nos caía muy bien. Días después el tomaba el avión a su destino preocupado por nosotros y aunque lo despidamos con una sonrisa y prometiéndole que estaríamos bien, su ausencia nos dejaba melancólicos.

Algunos invitados se acervan a saludar otros solo lo hacían al pasar y yo paseaba lentamente por el salón sonriendo sinceramente a las personas que conocía, que generalmente eran todos familiares y amigos de las empresas Li y por supuesto Hirawizagua, personas de las cuales de muy pocas recordaba su nombre y he ahí otro de los inconvenientes y es que Tomoyo, que era de las dos la que retenía mucho mejor ese tipo de inf0ormacion y hasta las profesiones y no dud0o que cumpleaños de la mayoría, no estaba conmigo en este momento para serme de apoyo y es en consecuencia el motivo por el cual mi hermano tampoco estaba en esa fiesta y por consiguiente mi estado de culpabilidad al haberlo dejado solo en casa...

- pero hermano como que no vas a ir a la fiesta, por favor no me puedes hacer esto…-le dije en tono de suplica.

- no, no voy, es que no tiene caso, Tomoyo se va con la tía Sonomi a parís por el contrato con la compañía de textiles y no regresan hasta pasado año nuevo, dime tú, que caso tiene que yo me presente en una fiesta en la que no conozco relativamente a nadie.

- eso no es verdad que tu novia no esté presente en esa fiesta no quiere decir que no te vayas a divertir…

- ese es el punto monstruo, yo solo iría a esa fiesta si papa o Tomoyo van y dado que ninguno de ellos estará presente….

- pero sería una descortesía de tu parte para con los Li…

- puedes cubrirme con eso, tu eres la novia de mocoso, por tanto eres la que tiene la obligación de asistir, y no pretenderás que me pase la velada detrás de ti y tu noviecito haciendo de sirimico verdad?, porque te lo aseguro no me quieres detrás de ti a menos que quieras estrenar novio para entrando el año…

- ashhh pero, pero, pero no puedes dejarme, ese día es para compartir en familia y tu eres mi familia- era la última carta que me quedaba y esperaba que funcionara junto con los ojos de cachorrito que siempre hacían que me saliera con la mía tratándose de él y de Shaoran por supuesto, papá y Tomoyo eran los únicos inmunes hasta el momento.

- en ese caso quédate conmigo,- me sentencio muy tranquilamente.

- sabes que no puedo Sahoran es mi novio y tengo que acompañarlo-

- ja y yo soy tu hermano!, piensas interponerlo antes que a mí?- me preguntó casi a gritos

Y estaba claro que mi estrategia no funciono…

- sabes que eso no es verdad, jamás lo aria pero es su familia también…

- ósea que ahora esto es por su familia ja bonita cosa- se giro dispuesto a irse al cuarto de arriba a su recamara supongo

- esto es importante!, el es algo importante para mí, como lo es Tomoyo para ti- le grite cuando subía el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Se detuvo un poco solo para responderme sin darme la cara.

- No es lo mismo…y siguió subiendo…

- Claro que es lo mismo!- alcance a gritar antes de escuchar como serraba su puerta…

Y después de eso si me hermano me dirigía la palabra lo justamente necesario era decir mucho, adoraba a mi hermano y me dolía que pensara que Shaoran era mucho más importante para mí, porque tendría que saber que no era verdad tendría que saberlo verdad?

Salí al jardín y me senté en una de las bancas que estaban en un lindo kiosco que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde se celebraba el banquete, no hace más de dos horas que habíamos llegado y me permití perderme una vez más en mis pensamientos…recordando como se había quedado Touya en casa solo con la compañía de Kero que estaba recostado a un lado de él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y veía un programa ñavideño por la televisión.

- hermano estas seguro que no deseas acompañarme?- le dije con la esperanza de que me dirigiera la palabra pero solo recibí una negativa con el movimiento de su cabeza…

Escuche el timbre de la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla para encontrarme con Shaoran en la entrada, lo recibí con un beso y le pedí que me esperara, antes de marcharme por mi bolso me retuvo de la mano.

.- estás segura que no deseas quedarte?- lo mire con tanta ternura, su gesto me lleno el corazón y no pude quererlo más.

- segura, está bien, te acompañare a la fiesta y todo saldrá perfecto ya lo veras no te preocupes- le dirigí una sonrisa y me perdí en la sala.

- hermano ya me voy- me despedí dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y le entregue el regalo que había recogido del árbol.

- Feliz Navidad!-le di un leve abrazo como pude dadas las circunstancias y me dirigí a la salida, justo0 antes de salir escuche que me dijo.

- que te diviertas- sonreí y a mi novio le entregue su regalo también, en el árbol había dejado los correspondientes a mi papá, Tomoyo y a la tía. Shaoran lo recibió con gusto y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Una mano fría me saco de mis pensamientos y al voltear me di cuenta de que era precisamente Shaoran, me levante y le di una sonrisa, el tomo mi mano y me acerco a él.

- Llevo un raro buscándote, donde te habías escondido- y me paso un brazo por lo hombros lo que agradecí por que no me había percatado el frio que hacia aquí afuera.

- por aquí y por allá jeje y sin querer llegue a este lugar, es hermoso no?- le pregunte, pero el me giro y me miro a los ojos pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

- Estabas pensando en tu hermano verdad?- me dijo sin más después de un momento de silencio y yo odie ser tan transparente para el…

- te sonara a cliché pero te he dicho que estas particularmente hermosa esta noche?- yo solté una risita sin poder evitarlo.

- a cuantas les has dicho lo mismo esta noche?- pregunte tratando de sonar seria, tarea imposible si él me daba una de esas sonrisas ladinas que tenían el poder de derretir a cualquiera.

- solo a unas cuantas tías y damas de sociedad, pero juro que solo por mera cortesía, solo a ti te lo digo totalmente enserio- esto último lo dijo tan quedito y seductoramente que no me pude resistir y lo bese, me respondió el beso tan dulcemente que solo pude derretirme en sus brazos y agradecer en silencio a Tomoyo por su atinada elección de la noche, estaba usando un vestido rojo con un escote en forma me corazón y una vaporosa caída que se adornaba con un ligero bordado en hilo de oro formando pequeñas flores que al compas del vestido al caminar daba un efecto maravilloso, algo simple pero elegante según la ocasión.

Al separarnos del beso me tomo de la mano y me condujo dentro del salón donde estaba tocando la banda un vals que me invito de inmediato a bailar en su nada despreciable compañía.

- te propongo un trato- me dijo tan cerca del oído que me pareció un susurro y no pude más que asentir.

- al terminar esta pieza, recoges tu bolsa y abrigo y yo te despido de mamá y te llevo a tu casa para que pases navidad con tu hermano- decir que estaba sorprendida era poco y trate de negarme pero no me dejo- aun es tiempo aun no son las 12, no falta mucho pero no estaría mal.

- pero y tu familia, que pensara tu mamá.

- no te preocupes por eso, ya los has saludado y me has esperado pacientemente aun después de dejarte sola por casi una hora, has hecho ya mucho por mi y es justo que yo te regale esta noche a ti a y tu familia.- dije que no podría quererlo mas? Porque me equivoque, cada día me enamoro más y más de este hombre…

Estábamos saliendo del lugar, despidiendo a unas cuantas personas que nos encontrábamos en el camino, cuando por pura casualidad (nótese el sarcasmo) nos encontramos a la única persona que no me apetecía encontrar, la distinguida y refinada, si como no, de Nakuro Akizuki, no es que me callera del todo mal pero había algo en ella que no terminaba por convencerme y aun mas después del altercado de años atrás que habíamos tenido…

- hola no me digan que se van tan temprano, y más tu Li siendo la fiesta de tu familia no crees que es muy descortés dejar a tus invitados- comento mientras tomaba el brazo de Shaoran…

- bueno no es algo que a ti te interese no- le respondí antes que mi novio pudiera hacerlo- y si me permites tenemos prisa….

- espera, dime que paso con tu lindo hermanito, no lo he visto en toda la noche y no creo que te dejara sola o tu a él…- dijo con desdén.

- eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, que no te ha quedado claro que no eres mujer para mi hermano.

- y según tu quien sí lo es?, porque no lo sueltas ni a sol ni a sombra, cuidado o voy a terminar pensando que lo de ustedes raya en una situación incestuosa.

Mas tardo en decirlo que en recibir una cachetada de mi parte…

- Sakura!- me dijo Shao sorprendido de mi acción.

- vámonos, antes de que pierda la compostura.

- cuidado Li o te comerán el mandado en su propia casa- dijo Nakuru con todo el veneno que era capaz de soltar.

Ya dentro del carro Shaoran no pudo evitarlo soltar una carcajada leve y preguntarme que había sido todo eso y me dispuse a contarle.

Más o menos dos años atrás en una de las reuniones de mi hermano coincidimos con Nakuru y su grupo de amigas, Touya me había insistido en que lo acompañara al evento precisamente para no tener que toparse con ella y su sequito de admiradores, puesto que aun no se había atrevido a declararse a Tomoyo y a su infalible suplica no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

- Sakura júrame que no te vas a separar de mí ni un instante.

- ni para ir al baño- le dije con un toque de burla en mi tono de voz.

- ni para eso- declaro serio.

- y que piensas que voy a hacer entonces?, de haberlo sabido traigo un pañal conmigo.

- que no traes uno- me dijo con fingida sorpresa, le di un golpe en el hombro y lo mire con desaprobación- en ese caso simplemente no comas ni tomes nada y asunto arreglado.

Estábamos en el duelo de miradas cuando vimos venir a Nakuru justo hacia nosotros.

- recuerda tu promesa.

- cual? Yo no recuerdo haberte prometido nada aun.

- Sakura!- me miro con suplica.

- está bien, está bien- concedí- pero no sé por qué le tienes tanta renuencia.

- es solo que no quiero más complicaciones y sabes porque.

- pero que gusto de verlos por aquí, no sabía que habías sido invitado pero no me quejo de verte la verdad.-comento Nakuru una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca de nosotros pero solo prestado atención a mi hermano.

- si es bueno poder salir a divertirse de vez en cuando- le respondí, una vez me hubo prestado la suficiente atención para darme una sonrisa, soltó el brazo del que se había prendado de mi hermano.

- o veo que viniste muy bien acompañado de tu hermanita, pero que te parece si la dejas que se divierta un poco por allí y tu y yo aprovechamos el tiempo para ponernos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas- dijo en tono peligrosamente sugestivo y lo suficientemente bajo para que solo mi hermano y por supuesto yo escucháramos.

- no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola, puesto que viene conmigo como bien has dicho pero te agradezco la intención.

- bueno no es como si ella se fuera a quedar sola, existe mucha muy buena compañía por el lugar y no creo que le importe o si Sakura?- me miro con la intención de que comprendiera la indirecta y me marchara pero no iba a ceder, primero por mi Touya y segundo porque conocía las intenciones de este para con Tomoyo y tenia, corrección debía velar por los intereses de mi amiga.

- lo siento pero como ya bien has escuchado no tengo intenciones de pasear por allí con cualquiera por eso es que he venido acompañando a mi hermano y no pienso dejarlo para que cualquiera se aproveche de él, comprendes no.- le dedique la sonrisa más dulce que pude evocar.

- pues no es que yo sea cualquiera o sí?-pregunto un tanto cortante.

- si tu lo dices…

- la verdad Nakuru, no me interesa cambiar de compañía y si nos disculpas tenemos más conocidos que saludar, permiso.

- Esa vez dejamos atrás a Nakuru con la palabra en la boca y no solté a Touya en toda la velada ni en las fiestas consiguientes a esa en donde nos encontráramos, cosa que a ella por más intentos que hiciera no le parecía, menos si tampoco Touya estaba dispuesto a ceder con respecto a mí. Por eso el motivo de sus sórdidos comentarios al respecto- le termine de contar a Shao una vez que estábamos cerca de casa.

- ahora comprendo el por qué de su actitud, no pensé que fueras tan territorial jajaja

- tratándose de Touya o de ti siempre- le dije con una sonrisa.

- no pongo objeción, bueno servida señorita- me dijo abriendo la puerta para tomar mi mano y caminar a la puerta de mi casa.

- estás seguro de que esto está bien.

- claro no podría ser mejor, te quiero y no has estado tranquila en toda la noche así que prefiero saber que estas a salvo en casa y en compañía de tu hermano que triste y prácticamente rodeada de desconocidos en la fiesta y a mamá no le preocupa así que bueno.

En ese momento sonó el reloj indicando que era media noche, nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Feliz Navidad…

- Feliz Navidad-le respondí y nos besamos, un beso tan dulce y sincero, lleno de tantos sentimientos que no pude sentirme más dichosa de tener a un compañero tan leal y comprensivo a mi lado.

Entre a en la casa sumida en una oscuridad solo rota por algunas luces que provenían de la sala, y sumado a las débiles voces que alcanzaba a distinguir sospeché que sería la televisión y que me hermano estaría viéndola, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo al verlo salir de la cocina con un vaso con leche en la mano, los don nos quedamos mirándonos, supuse que mi hermano no esperaba verme parada en medio de la sala cuando se suponía estaría feliz de la vida en la fiesta de los Li y así fue…

- que estás haciendo aquí, creí que estarías pasándola de lo lindo con el mocoso y su familia.- me acerque a él y sin pensarlo un minuto lo abrace, acción que lo descoloco mucho.

- ese mocoso como tú lo llamas acaba de traerme a casa porque sabe que aunque lo amo, para mí no hay nada más valioso que pasar este momento con mi familia, ósea contigo hermano.- y fue ahí donde me correspondió el abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así pero después nos sentamos en el sofá junto a Kero recordando las viejas navidades compartidas…

- es el perfume que usaba mamá.

- sí, lo uso en cada evento especial como este para sentirla más cerca todavía.

- es la fragancia Gucci que tanto le gustaba.

- y tan dulce como ella- y así nos quedamos en un pacifico silencio pensando, yo por lo menos, en lo poco y mucho que la recordaba.

- me encanta que me levantaras el castigo y me hables de nuevo…

- no era un castigo, solo que estaba un poco resentido por todo en general, no es tu culpa, con papá fuera, Tomoyo igual y tú con tu noviecito ese, no era fácil mantener el espíritu Navideño sabes…

- qué bueno que no lo has perdido jeje por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad monstruo…

Y así nos quedamos dormidos juntos abrasados en el sofá.

Despertamos al día siguiente con los ruidos provenientes de la puerta, nos miramos por un rato hasta que comprendimos que estábamos solos en casa, y alarmados nos levantamos para ver de quien se trataba, el primero en correr fue Kero y como siempre fue el primero que recibió a papá en la entrada de la sala que con una sonrisa nos dejo en shock.

- no piensan desearle a su padre una Feliz Navidad?

La primera en reaccionar fui yo y con un grito corrí a su encuentro.

- papá!

- hola linda.

Touya se acerco a nosotros y sin previo aviso hizo lo mismo que yo la noche pasada, nos envolvió a ambos en un abrazo de oso.

- que alegría papá pero cómo es posible-preguntó

- no pensaran que los dejaría solos verdad, no es solo un día hijo, es Navidad, así que pedí un permiso, aunque regreso mañana, hoy estoy aquí con mis hijos.

-aunque no te quedaría mal ayudar con las maletas Kinomoto, se un poco mas caballeroso- escuchamos decir desde la puerta y al voltear las sorpresas no se había acabado, Touya y yo no podríamos haber recibido mejor obsequio, en la puerta estaban la tía Sonomi con Tomoyo y ayudando con las pesadas maletas de siempre venia acompañándolas Shaoran.

- pero que….-nos quedamos sin palabras.

- me las encontré en el aeropuerto.- dijo papá.

- nada agradable encuentro debo decir pero igual funciona, feliz navidad chicos…

Y así que la navidad que creíamos mi hermano y yo que pasaríamos solos el uno con el otro se convirtió en un día totalmente familiar, todos reunidos en la sala tomando un rico desayuno y abriendo regalos….

En un momento la mirada de Touya y la mira se encontraron y descubrimos que las cosas no podrían ser mejor en ese momento.

FIN.

**Que les pareció? les gusto, se aceptan reclamos y sugerencias jejeje recuerden que es la primera vez que hago esto así que sean benevolentes, hace tiempo que no hago esto y estoy sacando la polilla; espero que les gustara por lo menos para pasar el rato y disculpen las incoherencias y faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
